1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with circuitry which will be used in a system to provide the capability to detect, locate, and analyze target signals (known and unknown). Part of the analysis is involved in determining the character of the modulation of the received signal from a radio frequency transmitter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, separate receivers have been used to determine the character of the modulation of the received signal from the radio frequency transmissions. However, the receivers also are characterized by low sensitivity and cannot detect low level transmissions.